Maggie Vera and Parker Caine
The relationship between witch, Maggie Vera and half-demon, Parker Caine. History Early Life When the Charmed Ones were constituted, Parker and his half-brother were assigned various roles to help in their father's mission to raise The Source of All Evil. Part of Parker's role was to infiltrate The Charmed Ones through Maggie. Parker always knew she was a witch (and a Charmed One), but he pretended to be mortal until the events of Christmas 2018.Jingle Hell Season One ''Sweet Tooth Parker defends Maggie from her rude customer, and she is immediately attracted to him. Though, later on during the Halloween party, Lucy introduces Parker as her boyfriend. Exorcise Your Demons Maggie has a conversation with Lucy about being on the verge of failing World Literature. Not wanting to "bring down Kappa's GPA", Lucy asks Parker to tutor Maggie, and he agrees. Later, Parker shows up to the same place where Maggie and her sisters are exorcising a demon from Angela Wu, claiming to "look for a place to hide fireworks". During this conversation Parker almost sees a possessed Angela, and to distract him Maggie quickly pulls him in and kisses him. Other Women Lucy starts to suspect that Parker is cheating on her, so she asks Maggie to figure it out. Parker states that he wants her, not Lucy. So, Parker and Lucy ultimately break up. Out of Scythe Maggie starts having romantic dreams with Parker. When she meets up with him, he notes that she has been avoiding him, Parker tells her that Lucy gave them an okay to date because she has already moved on. During this date, they have a deep conversation about "feeling like they aren't enough", especially compared to their family. They then start to kiss, when Maggie overhears Parker thinking that he does not want Maggie to find out the truth about him. This gets Maggie concerned. She starts investigating to figure out what Parker is hiding. She goes to the fraternity house and finds Parker injecting himself with a needle. She assumes that he is doing drugs and runs away. Later on, Parker comes to explain himself to Maggie. He says that he was taking medicine because of a rare autoimmune disease that he does not want people to find out about. Maggie concludes that is the secret Parker was keeping from her. They both share a passionate kiss. In reality, Parker does not have an autoimmune disease. It is revealed that he is the shadow demon that The Charmed Ones had been trying to stop from stealing the Scythe of Tartarus. Bug a Boo TBA Jingle Hell TBA Keep Calm and Harry On TBA Witch Perfect Parker doesn't show up, but Maggie says Lucy that he's a monster and she wants nothing to do with him. You're Dead to Me Maggie runs into Lucy who tells her about the stoplight party at Phi Delt. At the party Maggie and Lucy talking about Parker when he and Maggie look at each other for a brief second. As hard as Maggie tries to find another guy, she can't. When Maggie gets two skinny margs for her and Lucy, she is forced to talk to Parker as he is the one serving the drinks. Maggie mentions how Parker has ruined dating for her as he is the only one she can be completely honest with, know who she really is, and why he is a terrible person for lying to her. Later, Maggie is held hostage by another witch, Cyd in the bathroom to lure Macy there in order to kill Knansie. As Macy arrives at the party, she spots Parker and asks where the bathroom is, so she can save her sister. Parker and Macy look in each stall and shower hoping to find Maggie who is trapped. They shared two hugs after she was saved. The next day, Maggie tells Parker she doesn’t hate him making Parker wonder what it meant about where they stood. Maggie then replies "''It means I don’t hate you and that has to be enough. For Now." She walks away and Parker smiles. ''Manic Pixie Nightmare Parker informs Maggie of a death that could be due to something supernatural. He invites her to the memorial for the guy in his film studies class who died. At the memorial, Macy mentions how she doesn’t need Maggie’s boundary violating powers to tell Maggie is still into Parker. She responds to Macy by teling her that she can’t get over the way Parker and her met as well as the way he made her feel stupid when he manipulated her. The supernatural being behind the death was a pixie named Chloe. She was targeting white guys specifically in the film department, so Maggie texted Parker to watch out. Before he read the entire message, Chloe approaches Parker with a golden retreiver and her pixie dust makes him whimsiful. Harry told Maggie that demons would be immune but because Parker’s mom and Macy were working on a serum to depress his demon powers, he was affected. Maggie notices Parker skipping realizing he was affected and she was able to sober him up from the pixie dust using her powers. As Maggie and her sisters were on their way to the film studies building on the campus, Parker was waiting by the doors to assist. Maggie and Parker argue about him always swooping in to save her. She said he could help as they were down a whitlighter. As they were trying to catch Harry, Parker asks Maggie if he was this annoying when he was on pixie dust. Maggie tell his he was worse and they smiled at each other. The next day, Maggie wonders where Parker went off to the night before and when she finds him she notices he found the puppy Chloe gave him. Parker decides to keep the dog as he always wanted a dog but never did because of his father. Maggie then says, ”That’s so sweet. And human. I hope I don’t regret this.” Parker replies by saying, “Regret what?” Finally the two share a kiss and get interupted by the puppy. Touched by a Demon TBA Switches & Stones TBA Gallery Maggie doesn't hate Parker.gif Parkerita puppy kiss.gif Trivia *As of ''Jingle Hell, Maggie knows of Parker's half-demon status and since then she doesn't want to see him in her life. References Category:Pairings